bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Ringo
"Jack give it back!"Sally yelling at Jack to give back her Doll. Sally Ringo (Kiari Minam'''i) ' is Catie's little sister and the younger twin sister of Jack Ringo and Dauther of Joy Ringo.Her guardian bakugan is Haos Code eva. Description She is an Kind 12 year old and loves to brawl.She is a junk food critic always eating junk food well Catie is not looking,But get's revange by putting salt on it.She has brown hair like the rest of her family and blue eyes.She has an pet cat name Nya. Personilty Like almost all heroines, Sally is clumsy, determined and kind. Despite being beautiful,Sally scares off guys because of her love of food. Sally is very bad at doing household chores, like cooking and cleaning. She has the strange ability of making things look like mushrooms.She wants to be an fasion desigher when she grows up,however this makes betadron decauted. Friends/Allies Relatives: Catie(Older sister) Jack(Older twin brother) Hope Ringo(Mother) Kevin Ringo(Father;Deceused) Friends: Bonne Lanes(BFF) Dora Penns(Friend) Mimi Torias(Half friend;Half rival) Jacob Sistine(Boyfriend) Aisha Paris(Half friend;Half rival) Kisha Blake(Fan) Selena Zoey Dan Shun Marucho Runo Julie Omega(Formly named Toby;Friend and bodyguard) Artu(Friend during Arc 2) Code Eva(Guradian bakugan) Drago Storm skyress Master Ingram Hawkor Taylean Jaakor Preyas Minx Elfin akwimos Infinity trister Radizen Blade Tigerra Hammer Gorem Infinity Helios Linehalt Neo Angel Light ninetales Knight Percival Magma Wilda Saint Nemus Coredem Ace Grit Knight Percival Mira Clay Magma Wilda Baron Leltoy Saint Nemus Jake Vallory Coredem Mariah Hunter Haos cleopatra Janet Surrow Pyrus Lumagrowl Rouge Roxie Steal - Portia Helen Rika PlesioKyogre Amy Rose Pyrus Hawktor Jennifer Rose Pearl Reshiram Katie Fong Marine Eneimes Tia Seer Snival Doomark Mazark Spectral Bakugan Fantina Stone Noel Courtlend Max Courtland Jerry Plum Apperences Bakugan:Bakugan legends: In Here comes The Bakugan battle Brawlers,She and Nya was meation by Catie. In Sibling Truble,She make her actural apperence More coming soon... Triva *She likes insect,retiles,feline, and bird bakugan. *She allergic to peanuts. *She hates school along with Jack,having to miss lot's of brawls on week days. *She is afraid of spiders. *She sounds like Sweetie belle from mlp in english dub and Lucia from mermaid melody in japanese. Quotes "Ummm...(See spider by looking in the mirror)AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sally understanding Barbara,when she meant there an spider on her head. "Sometimes i just don't understand worton." Sally talking to Runo about Worton when he said ''"Chidern should not be outside of school grounds" during school. "Sorry,I thought you were just an regular man...NOT an BIG,FAT MEANIE!!!"Sally talking to Seer whe he and Tia reveled themselves in episode 15. Powers and abilities She can talk to animals,and understand Roxtor. Image gallery 36.jpg|Sallie as she apper in episode 3. 3d043a2d6daf3c7a496d0a96d6a4e03e1238382424_full.jpg|Sallie after finding an letter that Jacob gave her. 9.jpg|Sally brushing her teeth. 756699hj0ybyt3em.jpg|Sally and Jacob watch Jack fall to the ground after seeing Drago at school. a6618401a6e878dd277fb588.gif|Sallie at the bakugan stadium. d36bb3bb220b30.jpg|Sally and Jacob well doing an play about bakugan in the medieval times. Sally and Aisha.jpg|Sally with Bonnie. Sally baseball.jpg|Sally Baseball outfit. Kai,Sally,Dan,Catie,and Oz and their bakugan.jpg|Sally with Her friends. Sally,Jack,and Jacob.jpg|Sally Excited,with Jack and Jacob. Sally Beach outfit.jpg|Sallie's Beach outfit in Episode 10. 2982226893_1_3_Atw3xHrk.jpg|Sally with Na-san. Sally baby.jpg|Sally as a baby. Bonnie and Sally 2.png|Sally and Bonnie High-Fiving Each other when they Won to Dan and Ace. Sally Crying2.jpg|Sally Crying as Catie Explains How Tia died. MA2pzAwCiUa5TIg_7GAK3CmxjIs.jpg|Sally talking to Jacob. Jack and Sally.jpg|Sally and Jack. 1564813548546.jpg|Sally talking to Celia Ashford. Sally sitting down and eating dinner.jpg|Sally Eating dinner in Bakugan HQ. 0.jpg|Sally Blushing. Sally looking down to see Code Eva.jpg|Sally looking down to see Code Eva. Sally and Jaobs Moment.gif|Sally and Jacob's Moment. Category:Haos Brawlers Category:Females Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:Brawlers Category:Bakukid123456